the wizard of hueco mundo
by taygen403
Summary: while on a mission lucy falls into a garganta read the story to find out how she fairs with the espada
1. Chapter 1

**WITH LUCY**

"Its okay natsu I will only be gone for three days it's a simple job I just have to help an old couple move from magnolia to hargeon."

"But luce why cant we come"

"Because every time you do come no matter how simple the job something _always_ ends up in ashes."

"Any way I will be back in three days"

**IN HUECO MUNDO**

"Lord aizen the espada have been bored recently I think it is time that we kidnap a new play toy for them"

"You know gin that is a great idea summon the Espada we will have a meeting about the new toy they will receive"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"alright aizen what do ya want"

"Grimmjow be silent and let the lord speak"

"ulquiorra shut it"

"alright alright that's enough boys, anyway I called you all hear to tell you all will receive a new toy I will have gin go and kidnap a human for you to play with. Now it will most likely be a female so treat her nicely."

**WITH LUCY**

"What is that it looks like a giant hole"

Lucy being Lucy decided to investigate but just as she got close enough to peer down into the hole it widened and in fell Lucy.

**WITH GIN**

"hmm i wonder who would be perfect for the espada's new play mate"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH LOOK OUT BELOW"

"what on...oof"

"oh my kami i didnt mean it i swear i am so..."

"you can apologize after you get off"

"oh yea sorry"

just as gin looked up he thought perfect she is the one.

**IN THE THRONE ROOM**

"LORD AIZEN I FOUND THE PERFECT GIRL FOR THE ESPADA"

"gin quiet down now what girl"

"This one"

gin showed lucy to aizen

"she looks good go and introduce her to the espada gin"

_**to be**_ continued


	2. Chapter 2

After Gin had taken Lucy from the throne room they were walking down a hall where lucy happened to trip and drag Gin down with her although nether of them were aware that Grimmjow had just heard them both hit the ground and was coming to see what happened.

"What the hell was that, gin what are you...WHOAH who is she?"

"Grimmjow shut up, Are you alright miss..."

"Lucy just call me Lucy"

"Alright Lucy are you alright?"

"yea i'm fine anyway where am I?"

"oh your in hueco mundo"

"Where? last time i checked i was on a mission in fiore"

"Fiore? where the fuck is Fiore?

"What you've never heard of Fiore the kingdom that has the legendary guild for wizards fairy tail"

"Wait i think i have heard of it somewhere"

"Really where do you know how i can get back"

"Wait are you Lucy Heartfillia Fairy tails celestial mage"

"Yea how did you know?"

"well i read about you in this book"

"wait so in other words i am in a different dimension where my life is a book!"

"yea pretty much blondie"

After lucy had actually processed what had happened she dropped into a dead faint. it shocked both gin and grimmjow that they both took at least 2 minutes to notice lucy had passed out. After realizing lucy was unconsious Gin had Grimmjow lift Lucy up and carry her to the 'meeting room' where aizen was having his usual free time with some of the other espada drinking tea.

(AIZENS POV)

As i was relaxing and talking with baragan (sp?) Gin came barging in anouncing to the Espada that their new toy had arrived. Immediatly i asked "what do you think you are doing? Gin i wanted you to wait to introduce her..." before i could finish my sentence Grimmjow escourted a very busty woman in. Although it urked me quite a bit to see him staring in the direction of her cleavage. I was once again drawn from my thoughts as Gin began the introduction's

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Okay Lucy this is Lord Aizen you've already met,This is Baragan, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Starkk, And you have already met Gimmjow."

"Nice to meet you all I am Lucy Heartfillia I guess in your world i am a fictional book character."

"Gin what is she doing here?"

"Oh remember Ulquiorra what aizen talked about yesterday, about the Espada getting a new toy, well this is..."

" WOAH THIS IS ARE NEW PLAY TOY MAN AM I..."

"WHAT? I AM NO ONES PLAY TOY AND IF ANY OF YOU TREAT ME AS ONE KAMI LET THE STARS DEFEND YOU WHICH THEY MOST LIKELY WONT CONSIDERING WHO I AM"

"calm down now you said that in this world you are a fictional book character what book are you from"

"Oh you guys havent read it. It is one of my books that Rangiku gave me before we left the soul society"

"Oh so she is a cartoon"

"AM NOT A CARTOON. Now gin if you dont mind i am tired do you have a room i can stay in"

Lucy patiently waited for Gin to answer but to her surprise someone else did.

"Gin show her to the empty room next to halibel's room, and Halibel i am trusting you with keeping the males out and away from the room."

"of course master"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N:

I am so sorry for not updating sooner but i was alittle busy with school and trying to catch up cause i was sick and then we had PTC's. I promise i will try to update sooner


End file.
